1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for transmitting energy wirelessly.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of various types of mobile devices, for example, smart phones, tablet computers, and laptop computers, has been increasing. Also, with the development of near-field communication, for example, wireless local area network (WLAN) and Bluetooth, a number of systems for implementing and operating a single application in a plurality of mobile devices, as well as exchanging information between mobile devices of the same user or a plurality of users, is increasing. Most systems include mobile devices. Since mobile devices are currently faced with a limitation of a charging capacity of a battery, the battery needs to be charged more frequently than before. As one of the solutions for resolving this issue, wireless power transmission has recently been attracting more attention.